Eddie Garrison
| birth_place = Pensacola, Fla. | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2000 }} Eddie Garrison (born April 7, 1977 in Pensacola, Florida) is an ice hockey goaltender (retired), professional radio control car racer, touring car driver and sports journalist. Eddie started hockey at an older age being born in the south but quickly developed into an impressive goaltender at inline hockey. His first stint as an ice hockey player came in 1995 when he received a tryout for the Jr. B (tier II) team the Sinbad Sailors of the Western States Hockey League in Wasila, Alaska in 1995. Along with playing Jr. B ice hockey in the (WSHL) and Jr. A ice hockey in the (SPHL) Eddie also played professional inline hocley with the Continental Inline Hockey League (CIHL), Major League Roller Hockey (MLRH) and Roller Hockey International (RHI). Professional career Junior and Inline Career Before heading to the Western States Hockey League to play Jr. B for the Sinbad Sailors, Eddie received recognition as an accomplished inline goaltender in many major tournaments all over the southeastern United States. Including being named Top Goaltender at the 1996 & 1997 USAC Regional Inline Hockey Championships and the Top Goaltender at the 1997 USAC Florida Invitational tournament in Orlando, Florida. After playing a half season in 1995 with the Sailors Eddie returned the following year in 1996 as the backup goaltender for the entire season. He played in 25 games and earned a record of 10 wins, 15 losses with a 3.81 goals against average. Knowing no professional ice hockey teams would come calling after just one and a half years of Jr. B hockey under his belt, Eddie moved back to Florida to play Jr. A in the up-start league the Southern Elite Hockey League for a team in CoCo Beach, Florida -- The Space Coast Blast. In 1998 at the age of 21 Eddie earned his way onto the team as the emrgency backup goaltender to begin the season eventually becoming the backup goalie for the Blast. He appeared in 10 games that season for the Blast with a record of 8 wins, 2 losses with a 2.65 goals against average. Between Jr. hockey seasons Eddie also played in three professional inline hockey leagues. The Continetal Inline Hockey League for the Phoenix Dessert Rats, Major League Roller Hockey for the New York Riot and Roller Hockey International for the Empire State Cobras. Though never starting for any of the three inline teams, Eddie did gain valubale playing time and practice with many top professional ice hockey players who were always looking to make some extra cash in between their ice seasons. He formed many relationships that would later assist his career further on the ice and off. Radio Control Racing Career Eddie has also raced radio controlled cars professionally for some of the largest companies in the world in this industry. He was sponsored by Team Losi, Banzai Motors, Pro-Match Racing and TEKIN Electronics. He has also won several racing titles in the sport and made several A-Main apperances at the largest races all over North America including the Hot Rod Hobbies Shootout in 2004 Results page: http://hotrodhobbies.com/RaceResultsshootout2004.htm He has also appeared in the A-Main at the Team Lost Off-Road Championships, Battle at the Beach, NORRCA Off-Road Nationals, ROAR Off-Road Stock Nationals, Region 4 & 6 Off-Road Championships and Reedy Truck Race hosted by Hot Rod Hobbies just to name a few. Some of his race results can be found at www.banzaimotors.com, www.hotrodhobbies.com and www.promatchracing.com just to name a few. Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Inline hockey players